The Village Hidden by the Unity
by hydraslayer123
Summary: I do not own Naruto. I'm not doing a real summary, read if you want your info. Hiatus for pretty much the same reason as everything else.
1. The Village's Birth

The Village Hidden by the Unity

Hydraslayer123 here, nice to meet you. Thank you for reading, sorry if I wasted your time. Read story for details.

Chapter 1: The Village's Birth

"We have to hurry!" said a rogue shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist, "the trackers are catching up!"

"We can see that," said a rogue from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, "now, shut up, or they'll hear us!"

"Both of you shut up," said a rogue from the Village Hidden in the Sand, "it's bad enough we've got all five Village's looking for us, you two won't stop bickering!"

"Shhhh…" said the Sand rogue's sister, "I hear someone coming."

"It's just your boyfriend and the Boulder rogue," the Rain rogue said, "I told you the old man was dead weight, he can't even use Jutsus without help, his arm's been hit by a nerve-breaking poison. He's one-hundred and seventy years old anyways."

"Shut it!" the Sand sister said, "he's not my boyfriend, and the Boulder rogue is very wise. He used Immortality Jutsu, created it to be more exact."

"Sorry," the Leaf Village rogue said, panting, "Gramps fell asleep again. For an old skinny guy, he's dang heavy."

"*snore* monkey fish sticks," the Boulder Village rogue said in his sleep.

"Aaaawwww….how cute," the Sand sister said, "in a strange, old people kind of way."

*rustle, rustle, rustle*

"Shhh…keep quiet," the Sand brother said, readying to use a Jutsu.

"There they are!" yelled a tracker from the Boulder Village.

"Great…wake up the Gramps," the sand brother said.

The Leaf rogue set the Boulder rogue on the ground and prepared his Medical Jutsu.

"Breath of Life," the Leaf rogue said, his hand sign in the shape of an ankh. He then breathed out a green mist towards the Boulder rogue. Wherever the mist touched, the Boulder rogue looked one-hundred and fifty years younger, and felt that way as well. The Boulder rogue woke up and saw their company. Standing up, the Boulder rogue put his hands into five symbols in the blink of an eye: dragon, rat, dog, monkey, and ox.

"Earth Style!" he yelled, placing his hand on the ground, "Earth Cannon Jutsu!"

The Boulder rogue then pulled up what appeared to be a cannon made out of stone.

"Fire!"

A gigantic boulder was released from the cannon, crushing everything and everyone in its path. The tracker ninja moved out of the way fast enough, however.

"Wait!" the Boulder rogue said, "they can't count us as rogue if we have a Village!"

"Good idea, Gramps!" the Leaf rogue said, "will you do us the honor?"

"Earth Style!" the Boulder rogue said, "Rock Formation Jutsu!"

The ground began to shake as the earth underneath the rogues began to rise in the shape of five buildings with a wall around them and a gate with all five symbols on the entrance.

"What in the world…?" one of the trackers asked, "what are you doing?"

"Can't count us as rogue if we have a village," the Sand sister said, sticking out her tongue at the trackers.

"Just to make sure," her brother said, "I'll make sure any non-rogue shinobi from any other Village perishes the second they enter without permission!"

"Ha…we'll see about that!" a tracker exclaimed, jumping over the wall.

"Oxygen Stealer Jutsu," the Sand brother said, his hand sign in the shape of a cloud. (A/N Yes, a cloud.)

The tracker fell to the ground, suffocating from a lack of oxygen. The other trackers ran back to the Village Hidden in the Boulders.

"Well then," the Leaf rogue said, "I think we should think of a name. How about 'The Village Hidden in the Sound'?"

"No, sounds like it's already been used…wonder why?" the Rain rogue said. (A/N The Village Hidden in the Sound is a village created by Orochimaru to find all the Jutsus to exist, created later in the series than my Village is built.)

"As the eldest of all of you, and the only Jounin, I shall decide the name of the Village…after all, I created it," the Boulder rogue said, "The Village Hidden by the Unity!"

"Good idea, Gramps!"

"Stop calling me that, I'm only one-hundred and seventy years old!"

"…okay."

20 years later…

"Our village has really grown over the years," the Village's Unity Hokage , the Leaf rogue, said, "it's simply amazing."

"Yes, it truly has," said his wife, the Sand sister, "and in nine months, it will have grown by at least one more."

"You mean…"

"Honey…I'm pregnant!"

The Leaf rogue hugged his wife and kissed her with a beautiful passion, for they had been trying for ten years, and finally, the child they had wished for was to be born…however…

15 years later…

The Sand sister and Unity Hokage stood in front of a grave with another woman and a two year old child who was bawling his tear ducts dry.

"Papa don't go, Papa don't go!" the Child cried.

"Shhhh…it's okay, sweetie," said the woman, "he's alright, he's alright. He's just going to sleep for a while…it's okay."

"Yes…" the Unity Hokage said, "it'll be alright…never again will we have to go through such a terrible war…I'll make sure of that…"

That night…

"You want us to WHAT?" the Unity Kazekage exclaimed.

"Become a nomadic Village," the Unity Hokage replied, "if we don't belong to a nation, we aren't eligible to join the wars they fight."

"Never," the Unity Kazekage replied, "that's insane, we wouldn't survive a day out there!"

"Just think about it!" he Unity Hokage exclaimed, "no more wars fought by this nation's foolish feudal lord, no more untimely deaths, no more senseless fighting!"

"Think about your family!" the Unity Kazekage exclaimed.

"I am," the Unity Hokage replied sternly, "I'm thinking about my late son, your nephew! I'm thinking about you, my brother-in-law! I'm thinking of my daughter-in-law and my grandson! I'm thinking about my wife, your sister! But mostly, I'm thinking about this Village as a whole! They are all my family!"

The Unity Kazekage staggered at this remark, realizing the depth of the Unity Hokage's statement. He then cleared his throat.

"Very well…but we'll have to convince at least one more Unity Kage, or we'll be overruled," the Unity Kazekage said.

"Don't worry…they'll agree."

CHAPTER 1 END

Hydraslayer123: Well, I can actually write this one all the way through.

Jeff: So instead of working on you Megaman Fanfiction, you do a Naruto Fanfiction.

Hydraslayer123: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?

Jeff: Door was open.

Hydraslayer123: Get out of here before I erase you.

Jeff: Fine, I'll go.

Hydraslayer123: Thanks to everyone who read this.

Ishio: When will I be introduced?

Hydraslayer123: IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, YA IDJUT!

Ishio: BAKA TARE!

Hydraslayer123: MANKO!

Both: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Sukaru: *sigh* I need some female friends. Hydraslayer123 does not own Naruto, if you didn't see that in the summary.

Shikake-sensei: we've said it twice, we ain't saying it again.

Ishio: BAKA TARE!

Hydraslayer123: MANKO!

Both: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Sukaru: SHUT UP!

Both: Yes'm!


	2. The New Recruits

The Village Hidden by the Unity

Warning: Points of view will be swapped

Chapter 2: The new recruits

"Ishio, it's time for school," my mother said, "wake up."

Hi, I'm Ishio Naminio, the great-grandson, and therefore heir to the throne, of the first Unity Hokage. No one makes a big deal about that, though. I'm 5 ¼ feet tall, have red eyes, (natural) red hair, wear an orange T-shirt, and wear black pants.

"Coming," I said groggily, walking down the hallway.

"Well, come here faster, your breakfast's getting cold!"

"Right!"

View Change: Sukaru

"Sukaru, mommy said it's time to get up," my little sister said, one thumb in her mouth.

I'm Sukaru Shiniriu, the great-granddaughter of the first Unity Mizukage. I really couldn't care less, though. I'm 5 feet tall, have blue eyes, brown hair, wear a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Fine, I'm up," I said, sitting up then laying back down.

"SUKARU, DON'T MAKE ME YELL!"

"Coming mother!"

View Change: Isumi

"Isumi, it's time to get up," my father, the third Unity Kazekage, said.

I'm Isumi Naganisha, the great-granddaughter of the first Unity Kazekage. I'm known for that, but I'm mostly known for my nickname, the Jaw Dropper. I'm 4 ¾ feet tall, have beautiful hazel eyes, blonde, curly hair, wear a white skirt and black tanktop, and keep my hair in a Wind Village hairstyle: two bundles of hair on both sides of my head.

"Unnn…five more minutes, daddy," I said.

"Anything for you, sweety."

"…zzzzzzz."

View Change: Shintaro

"Shintaro, get up!" my father yelled from downstairs.

I'm Shintaro Hyūga. If that last name sounds, familiar, it's because my family is one of the branches of the Hyūga clan. My father, as a child, fled from the Hidden Leaf Village so as to not gain a Juinjutsu. He was found and taken care of by the Unity Villagers. Anyways, I'm 5 ½ feet tall, have the trademark white eyes and black hair of the Hyūga clan, wear a grey shirt and grey pants, and I have a tattoo of a bird escaping from a cage on my back.

"Yes father," I said, standing up.

"Get down here and eat!"

"Yes sir."

View Change: Zunari

_The stare, _I thought, _the stares…_

I'm Zunari Shutaro, and congratulations, you're the second person to not glare at me on a constant basis. I'm the great-grandson of the Unity Raikage and the cousin of the fourth. I have electric-blue eyes, jet-black hair, wear a black shirt and pants, and have a dragon tooth charm around my neck. It's meant to subdue a spirit's powers.

"I suggest you get out of here, kid," some random guy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, kid," another said, pulling out a Kunai.

"I suggest you shut up…" I said.

"What are you gonna do if we don't?"

"This…Kijin Arts…First Kijin…Necromancy Jutsu…"

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

View Change: Ishio

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

_Well, someone ticked off Zunari of again, _I thought, _hope it was Shintaro. I hate that guy!_

View Change: Sukaru

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

"Well, there's two more in Zunari's army," my mom said, "wonder who it was this time?"

"Who knows," I said.

View Change: Isumi

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

"Nnnn…!" I groaned, sitting up quickly, "Zunari!"

"Quit with your fantasies," my father said, "it's been five minutes."

"Okay."

View Change: Shintaro

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

"Well," I said, "Zunari's having fun."

View Change: Shikake-sensei

"Let's see…" I said, "who'll be my students…how 'bout these five? They look like they'd make a great team!"

I'm Shikake-sensei, and I'm not telling you my last name. I'm six foot tall, have grey eyes, white hair, wear a black shirt with white streaks down the back, matching pants, and wear my wedding ring.

"Agggh!"

"Aaaah!"

"Well, Zunari, I hope you can use those two," I said, "because you, Ishio, Sukaru, Isumi, and Shintaro are about to be a team."

The next day…

View Change: Third-Person (no character)

"Today all of you will become Genin," Shikake-sensei said, preparing for a long-winded speech, "as you all know, one-hundred years ago, six rogue ninja, two from the Sand Village, one from every other Village, escaped from the tracker ninja who had come for them and created this Village…The Village Hidden by the Unity. Each one had a specific job: The Unity Kazekage protects us: The Unity Tsuchikage rules us (side note: same one still does): The Unity Hokage finds and brings us new rogues: The Unity Mizukage is in charge of military: And The Raikage was in charge of directing newcomers in the Secret Jutsus of the Unity…then one day…a terrible war was started by the Unity Village's homeland…and, after the death of hundreds of our villagers, the first Unity Hokage moved that we become a nomadic village. At first, only he and the first Unity Kazekage supported. Then, in a vote of four to one, we became a nomadic village."

"Which Unity Kage opposed it?" a child near the back asked.

"The First Unity Raikage opposed it," Shikake-sensei replied, "he later disappeared, naming his firstborn son the second Unity Raikage. This seemed like a great idea, the others thought. In all of their wills, they named their firstborn child their heir. But, anyways, the reason why I told you that story is so you would understand why we have five Genin per team, rather than three: to honor the six rogues who created our Village. Now then, for your teams. Team 1…"

Five min. later…

View Change: Zunari

_Come on… _I thought, _I'm getting stared at by everyone who hasn't been picked yet…one more hopefully than hopelessly…_

View Change: Isumi

_Come on, just say Zunari's name already, _I thought, _break my heart or help it!_

View Change: Ishio

_Not Shintaro, not Shintaro, _please _not Shintaro, _I thought with my fingers crossed.

View Change: Sukaru

_Yes, _I thought, _shintaro hasn't been picked yet!_

View Change: Shintaro

_A full five? _I thought, _how slow can you get?_

View Change: Shikake-sensei

"And now, we end with Team 59," I said, "Shutaro, Zunari: Naganisha, Isumi: Hyūga, Shintaro: Shiniriu, Sukaru: and Naminio, Ishio."

CHAPTER 2 END

Hydraslayer123: And there you have it.

Ishio: CRAP!

Shintaro: I'm not too happy, either.

Isumi: Hey Zunari, we're on the same team! YAAAY!

Zunari: Hug me and die.

Isumi: *kisses Zunari* you said not to hug you! *runs like hell*

Zunari: GET BACK HERE!

Sukaru: *sigh* I'm on the same team as Shintaro…*stares dreamily at Shintaro* I'm so happy…

Shikake-sensei: Maybe I should have re-thought my choices.

Hydraslayer123: Maybe. In answer to any questions, this takes place between original Naruto and Shippuden. (That way I don't have to worry about any new Jutsus in Shippuden! YAAAY! God, now I sound like Isumi…)

Shintaro: I will mostly use regular Hyūga techniques, but I have already learned the ones in Shippuden and have created a few of my own techniques (like 256 palms).

Isumi: He finally stopped chasing me!

Zunari: *panting* how fast can a human become?

Sukaru: *sneaks up behind Shintaro*

Shintaro: I'm using the Byakugan.

Sukaru: Darn it!

Hydraslayer123: OCs wanted. Give me a name, jutsus, alignment, backstory, and if they have a tailed beat within them (along with the tailed beast's number of tails and what it is).

Next Chapter

Chapter 3: The Village moves


	3. The Mist's Assassins

The Village Hidden by the Unity

Warning: points of view will be changed

A/N I changed what this chapter was going to be thanks to some k*****s OCs I got in a PM

Ch. 3: The Mist's Assassins

"Hannabelle, don't forget your headband," my mother yelled after me.

"Oh, right!" I said, "I knew I forgot something!"

Hi, I'm Hannabelle Hikari, and if you're a guy, congrats: your jaw is still above ground. Any ways, I'm thirteen years old, have blue eyes that are gold around the pupil, brown hair with gold highlights, wear a black mini-kimono with my clan symbol (a blue sun) on the back, the right sleeve is cut off at the elbow, I wear my headband on my forehead, have a gigantic scroll on my back, along with many other scrolls in my belt, wear tight black pants cut to the middle of the lower leg, and have a tattoo of a vine spiraling down my forearm, ending at my wrist with a single blossom shaped like the kanji symbol for truth.

"See you , mom!" I yelled behind me, "hey Kisame…oh right…he left…oh well!"

I then ran towards the assembly where I and two others would be assigned a Jonin teacher.

View Change: Aoi

"Aoi, wake up, you're already late!" my mother yelled upstairs.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh craaap!" I yelled, running downstairs as I put my books in a bag.

Hi, I'm Aoi Toboe, and if you're a guy, go up that street, turn right and get out of my sight! I'm thirteen, have silver-grey eyes, black hair with silver streaks, wear a grey, sleeveless shirt with a keyhole in the back, have black pants cut at the middle of the lower leg, wear my headband sewn to a fingerless glove, keep my tonfas at my side, and have a tattoo of the kanji for butterfly, visible from the keyhole in my shirt.

"Love you mom, gotta go, bye!" I yelled behind me as I ran fifty miles per hour towards the school.

"Hmmmm…" my mother pondered as she watched me run, "maybe I should have given her breakfast before sending her off."

As she finished her statement, the sun rose to signal the morning had begun…with an hour to go before the opening of the assembly.

View Change: Yoshina

"Yoshina, get up," my father said.

"Right," I said, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Hi, I'm Yoshina Hyūga, my great-grandfather ran away from the Hidden Leaf to escape the caged bird seal. I'm thirteen, have white eyes with a lavender tint, red hair with a single blonde streak on the left side, wear a burnt orange tunic, black pants cut off at the middle of the lower leg, wear my headband like a necklace, and have a tattoo of the sun on the back of my hand. Now, leave while I put said apparel on!

"Bye dad, I'm going to school!" I yelled.

"Yoshina, think fast!" my dad yelled, throwing a practice dummy at me.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" I yelled as I spun around with the Byakugan activated, knocking the dummy seventy feet into the air along with throwing sixty shuriken at it which sliced it into many pieces.

"Good enough," my father said, smiling mentally.

"Yes!" I yelled, "erm, I mean…thank you, father"

View Change: Third-Person

"And, finally, Team 17," a Chunin teacher-nin said, "Hikari, Hannabelle: Toboe, Aoi: Hyūga, Yoshina: taught by Kaguya, Makihiko."

_Kaguya? _Hannabelle thought, _that name sounds familiar…_

_Alright, none of my teammates are boys, _Aoi thought, _wait…Makihiko is…a male name…CRAP!_

_Hmmm… _Yoshina thought, _I wonder if our teacher is old. Or maybe he's a prodigy that's way younger than us…_

Meanwhile…

"So…is everything in place?" a shady character sitting on a throne created from human skulls and materialized nightmares asked.

"Yes, Lord Onikage," a voice spoke from the shadows, "the framing of the Hidden Lightning Village shall take place, along with the death of the Hidden Mist Village's Genin. Both shall happen within the hour."

"Perfect," the Onikage said with a crooked smile on his half-masked face, "my revenge shall be exacted…hmhmhm…HAHAHAHA!"

View Change: Hannabelle

A dark cloud had appeared overhead. I didn't think much of it at first. Hey, I was used to seeing dark clouds in a Village Hidden in the Mist. It's when three humans jumped down from it that I knew something was wrong.

"Die!" Wierdo #1 yelled at me, doing the Hand Seals Dragon, Tiger, Rat, and Boar, "Darkness Style: Shadow Sword Jutsu!"

A sword then appeared in his hands, but it wasn't a normal sword: it was made of pure darkness. One cut from that blade, I'd have nightmares for a LONG time. Wierdos # 2 and 3 went in different directions, searching frantically for something.

"Let's go!" Wierdo #1 yelled.

View Change: Aoi

"You really wanna fight me?" I asked someone who had attacked me.

"…" the person said nothing. He then made the Hand Seals Tiger, Boar, Rat, and Dragon, then said, "Darkness Style: Shadow Kunai Jutsu…"

"Bring it, scumbag!" I yelled.

View Change: Yoshina

"Trust me when I say this," I told someone who had been preparing to attack me, "trying to attack me is no different than writing a suicide note."

"Whatever you say, princess," he said, making the Hand Seals Rat, Tiger, Dragon, and Boar at the same time as talking, "Darkness Style: Shadow Beast Jutsu!"

"Hmph…" I said, "your funeral. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

View Change: Makihiko

"If you're going to invade the Hidden Mist Village and try to frame the Hidden Lightning, you really should use some of their techniques," I told the dying Jōnin in front of me.

I'm Makihiko Kaguya, and, yes, I'm in the Hidden Mist, accepted by them, even. They were impressed that at age five I could overpower six of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. I'm fifteen years old, have silver hair, midnight-black eyes, a grey loose-fit shirt, black pants, have the same red-dots tattoo on my forehead as all Kaguya, and wear my headband as it should be worn: as a forehead protector.

"Darn it…" the Jōnin said, "oh well…my students will carry out the rest of the mission…"

Just then, three voices cried out, "AAGGHH!"

"Oh, really?" I asked the Jōnin when I saw the look on his face, "sounds like something went wrong."

"Impossible…" the Jōnin said, "we of the Hidden Lightning…"

"Cut the crap!" I yelled at him, "I have sparred with thousands of Hidden Lightning shinobi! You aren't even a quarter of the ninja they are! Sounds like your students aren't any good, either!"

"Grrr…" the Jōnin growled, "the other Hidden Mist Jōnin must've…"

"Hmph. You really should study the enemy before you attack them," I told him, "in a game of chess, it's important to keep the powerful pieces as trump cards. The Jōnin of the Hidden Mist follow this as a law."

"Then why did you…"

"I got bored of sitting around," I replied, "besides, I was afraid I had gotten rusty."

"Damn you…"

View Change: Third-Person

"That's what happened, Lord Mizukage," Makihiko said, "I'm sorry I left you in a possibly unprotected situation."

"Nonsense!" the Mizukage said, waving his hand, "you felt it was required to test your skills and protect our village. It truly makes me wonder why you turned down my offer to join the Seven Swordsmen or the ANBU."

"I believe you know why, Lord Mizukage," Makihiko replied.

"Right…your family…" the Mizukage started, "ahem…anyways, you were chosen as a Jōnin teacher, correct?"

"Oh, crap!" Makihiko replied, "I totally forgot, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Good thing I didn't forget," the Mizukage said, hiding a smile, "Team 17, enter!"

Hannabelle, Aoi, and Yoshina then walked into the Mizukage's office.

"Ummm…" Makihiko said, "please tell me this is a joke…"

"Why?" Yoshina asked before she saw him blushing, which made her giggle,"oooh…you were expecting at least one guy, not a full three girls."

"M-Maybe…" Makihiko replied, trying to hide his blush.

BAM! Makihiko was sent flying by a punch from Aoi.

"What was that for?" Makihiko yelled.

"For being so sexist you would think there has to be more than one male in a squad," Aoi replied as she took out a book and read it.

"Really?" Hannabelle said, "you just attacked a member of the Bone Pulse Clan because of that?"

"Wait…what?"

"Never mind…"

Meanwhile…

"DAMN IT!" the Onikage yelled, "I thought those damn inbred Kaguya were extinct!"

"Sorry, Lord Onikage," the voice from the shadows spoke, "I did not expect the Hidden Mist to be kind to children."

"It matters not," the Onikage said, "and yet, it is all that matters…"

"My Lord, if I may speak," the voice said, "the Genin of the Hidden Darkness, they are very weak. However, if they were to be put under my personal training…"

"Very well…Xander, you are in charge of the Genin of our Hidden Darkness Village."

"Thank you, Lord Onikage."

CHAPTER 3 END

Hydraslayer123: done, and done. Huzzah!

Zunari: finally, he's writing…

Hydraslayer123: *holding giant eraser* what was that?

Zunari: NOTHING!

Shintaro: next chapter introduces yet another OC team, this time from the Hidden Leaf (ironically enough, this'll be the first one without one of my relatives in it…)

Makihiko: boooored…

Hydraslayer123: oh, shut it, inbred

Makihiko: fine…wait, what'd you call me?

Next Chapter: Ch. 4: Konoha's new Genin


	4. Avengers! forum speech

I did not write the following speech, I was asked to put it on my stories as another supporter of the group. I apologize to all who saw there was a new chapter up and thought I'd gotten off my bum and started to write again. Sorry, but writer's blocks a pain. Anyways, please read the below speech, as it may have to do with your own stories as well.

**Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali**


	5. The Leaf Genin

The Village Hidden by the Unity

Chapter 4: The Leaf Genin

Warning: POV will change

**Opening Song: Sandome no Sakura by High and Mighty Color 0:06-1:30**

POV: Daisuke

_I better hurry up, _I thought as I pulled on my clothes, _don't want them to leave me behind._

Hi, I'm Daisuke Yagani, 12 years old, 92 pounds, 5 feet tall, and quite mischievous. I wear a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and a Columbia blue forehead protector on my head. I have black hair in cornrow fashion and black eyes, and the kanji sign for laugh on the back of my shirt. One other thing. I'm an acarophiliac (acarophilia is the general love of tickling without any sexual or fetish component). As I began to head out the door, my mom spoke behind me.

"So, todays the day, huh?" she asked, "your first mission outside of the village."

"It sure is," I replied.

"Well, just be sure to come back safe," she said, giving me a hug, "good luck Daisuke. Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for the sign of faith, mom," I said jokingly, then went outside and started heading to the Hidden Leaf Village's gate.

POV: Sora

"Alright…am I forgetting anything?" I said out loud, "oh yeah! My forehead protector is kind of important."

I'm Sora Matsuki, 13 years old, weigh 88 pounds, about 4 feet and 9 inches tall, and I'm very outgoing. I wear a long-sleeve scarlet red vest, black pants, there is a black Chinese dragon imprinted on the back of my vest, and a red forehead protector. I have long scarlet hair and have red eyes. I'm a pyrokinetic (I can control fire with my mind), thanks to my bloodline, and dislike being ostracized for my powers.

"See you mom and dad!" I yelled behind me as I left my house and headed to the Village gate.

"Well, looks like our little girl has grown up," my mom said.

"Sure, she's ours when she's good, but only mine when she messes up…" my dad said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I'm kidding!"

POV: Mai

"Kunais…check…extra clothes…check…food pills…check…forehead protector…check," I counted off the things I had packed out loud.

The name's Mai Kamaya, I'm 13 years old, weigh 85 pounds, 4 feet 8 inches tall, and I act coldly towards others. I have white hair, icy blue eyes, and I'm slightly pale. I wear tight black leather clothes that show off my figure, and wear my headband as a belt.

"I'll be leaving now," I said to my father as I left the house.

"Good luck on your mission," he replied, reading a newspaper.

POV: Third Person

"How long is it going to take our sensei to get here?" Mai wondered aloud.

"Try being patient," Sora said, "the Hokage said the reason he hasn't been here for so long is because he was on a big mission. He's probably late because he overslept."

"Yeah, lighten up Mai," Daisuke said, "I know something that'll help pass the time."

Mai glared at Daisuke, her eyes glowing red, "don't you dare, acarophiliac!"

Before Mai could protest further, Daisuke rushed up and started tickling her.

"Stop it, hahaha, stop it or, hahaha, I'll, hahaha, kill you, hahaha!" Mai exclaimed as Daisuke continued to tickle her.

"Come on Daisuke, sensei could be here any minute, do you really want this to be his first impression of you?" Sora said, secretly wishing he was tickling her.

"Too late," a voice said from behind them.

Turning around, the three Genin came face to face with a man of about 24 years, who looked to be about 5 ¾ feet tall and weighed 117 pounds. His hair was death black and greasy, one of his eyes was yellow, but the other was covered by his headband for some odd reason. He wore a blood red shirt and 'blood spattered' white pants. On the back of his hand was the kanji for graveyard. He had a grim look on his face, and his eye seemed to be glaring. He was very tan, which seemed a little out of character.

"So…" the man said, crossing his arms, "you're the brats I'm stuck with…oh well."

He then started walking forward and said, "before the mission, you'll have to prove yourselves. Follow me."

"Does anyone else have their doubts?" Daisuke asked.

"No," Mai replied, "that was Aki Honegumi. I can tell because of what I've been told about him. He covers his right eye because he's blind in that eye. His 'blood spattered' pants are actually just painted like that, and people call him the Giggling Gravedigger because of his tendency to laugh in the ears of those he's about to kill…"

"He sounds kind of morbid," Sora said.

"You try being at the death of your siblings and parents, let's see how normal you are afterwards."

"Oh…"

POV: Aki

"Alright you three," I said, reaching in my pocket, "I'm sure you've heard of the bell test before, right?"

"No," Sora and Daisuke replied unanimously, causing Mai to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"It's a test started long ago by one of the first Jōnin teachers," I explained, taking three bells out of my pocket, "take the bells and I'll accept you as my pupils."

"Excuse me," Mai said, drawing attention to her, "who do you think you are, bossing us around? We were supposed to go on a mission, not take a test!"

"I think I am Aki Honegumi-sama, strongest Jōnin in the Hidden Leaf and your sensei," I replied slightly agitated.

I then pulled out a glass bottle containing milk and said, "let the games begin."

Mai rushed forward first and tried to hit me. I sidestepped and hit her in the gut with my knee, knocking her out. I then turned around as I drank from my glass.

"Next," I said, continuing to drink.

"Tickle Torture Jutsu!" Daisuke said as his eyes began glowing pink.

I suddenly felt a tickling sensation throughout my body, which caused me to spew my milk all over Daisuke, breaking his concentration and stopping the Jutsu.

"Nice try," I said, rushing forward and knocking Daisuke out with a swift punch, "that's for making me waste my favorite drink."

I then took another swig from my milk bottle and turned towards Sora.

"Entertain me," I said, outstretching my arms.

Sora quickly made hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

She then shot a humongous fireball at me from her mouth. I quickly chugged down my milk and placed the bottle in a small sack on my hip. I then quickly jumped over the fireball and struck Sora over the head with my leg.

"Try again," I said, throwing a bit of smelling salt under my student's noses.

The three of them stood up, and then huddled up into a group. They then turned around and split up.

"What are they up to?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, I felt myself being forced into a position I knew all too well.

"I didn't know there was a Henshin (shape shifter) on my team," I said to Daisuke, who had morphed into Shikamaru Nara and used Shadow Possession Jutsu, "rather impressive."

"Thanks," Daisuke replied, "that Shikamaru may be a lazy good for nothing, but he has pretty good Jutsus."

Sora and Mai then walked forward, Sora making hand signs for a Jutsu to ensure I wouldn't try to move as Mai took the bells and gave one to both of her teammates.

"Good enough. Not an A, but you got the bells," I told them as we walked back to the gate, "now lets get this mission started."

CHAPTER 4 END

Hydraslayer123: The Genin belong to the very humorous sco23, Aki however is of my creation. Also, if you don't mind the fact it's rated M, sco23 has a Naruto Fanfiction called Team Anko rewritten that I suggest if you'd like to see these Genin in their full glory.

Aki: Not the best team I've had, but I've taught worse and made them Jōnin.

Hydraslayer123: I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up, so please don't nag me about it. Please review and tell me if you liked it.

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: The Three Judges of Silent Death


End file.
